Miss Millennial Philippines 2018
''Miss Millennial Philippines 2018 ''is a segment that premiered on 25 August 2018 and concluded on 27 October 2018. It is the second edition of the beauty pageant for female beauty queens from the millennial generation. Unlike typical beauty pageants, Miss Millennial Philippines places a great emphasis on the culture of the provinces and cities from which each of the forty candidates originated. Throughout the pageant's run, candidates provided a tour of must-see destinations, showcased local delicacies, and promoted the world-renowned Filipino hospitality. The pageant's goal is to make Filipinos realize how beautiful the Philippines truly is. Shaila Mae Rebortera of Cebu was crowned as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2018, winning against thirty-nine other candidates. Danna Rose Socaoco of Misamis Oriental placed as first runner-up, while Chanel Mistyca Villamor Corpuz of Abra won as second runner-up. Marrielle Sarmiento of Oriental Mindoro bagged the title of third runner-up. Meanwhile, Marela Glospeah Caro Juaman of South Cotabato was named as the Bayanihan Queen. Overview Contestant selection Like last year, Eat Bulaga! tapped local pageant titleholders from across the Philippines and challenged them to represent their hometown in a competition that is first of its kind in local television. The second pageant is part of Eat Bulaga!'s celebration of its upcoming 40th anniversary. Hence, the pageant featured a total of forty candidates from different provinces all over the Philippines. Introduction All of the forty candidates of Miss Millennial Philippines 2018 ''were officially introduced on 25 August 2018. In the following weeks, the candidates appeared one by one on the noontime show for the public to get to know them and their provinces a little better. Each day, the ''Eat Bulaga! ''hosts interviewed the featured candidate of the day with a great emphasis on the beauty of their provinces. The candidate also brought delicacies and other local dishes to share with the hosts and the studio audience. A short promotional video was also shown during the interview to feature the rich culture and the various tourist destinations of the candidate's province. The professionally-produced videos were later posted on the official YouTube channel of the noontime show. '''Talent week' The talent portion was held for two weeks from Monday, 15 October to Thursday, 25 October 2018. Four candidates each day provided impressive performances in the portion. The talent portion was a non-elimination round to determine who will receive the Best in Talent special award. It had no impact on the results in the grand coronation day. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Execution * 40% – Stage presence and personality * 20% – Audience impact Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Wednesday, 24 October 2018. Hosted by Ruby Rodriguez and Sarah Lahbati, the three-hour event was live streamed on Eat Bulaga!'s official YouTube channel and was not broadcast on television. The prejudging round determined the Top 10 candidates. The prejudging round is a question-and-answer portion where each candidate was given the same two questions. The candidates had one minute to answer each question. The questions were: * Give three reasons why we should visit your city/province. * Tell us why we should visit the city/province that was randomly picked from a fishbowl. The judges included Miss Universe 2010 ''fourth runner-up Venus Raj, Poten-Cee group brand manager Ayne Rili, Australian vlogger Dwaine Wooley, pageant blogger Norman Tinio, Philippine Airlines assistant brand manager Ma. Cezanne Villafuerte, and ''Bb. Pilipinas Universe 1997 Abbygale Arenas. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 30% – Beauty * 30% – Personality and stage presence * 30% – Intelligence and wit * 10% – Digital presence No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the'' Top 10 was made on Saturday during the grand coronation day. '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 27 October 2018 at the 2,000-seater New Frontier Theater in Cubao, Quezon City. The episode was solely dedicated to the grand coronation day of the beauty pageant; no other segments were aired that day. The judges of the pageant included Canadian travel vlogger Bret Maverick Higham, actor André Paras, journalist Raffy Tima, fashion photographer Shaira Luna, ACS Manufacturing sales manager Vincent Supetran, Poten-Cee assistant brand manager Anj Allano, Philippine Airlines marketing vice president Ma. Sylvia Domingo, Asia's Next Top Model 5 ''winner Maureen Wroblewitz, and Department of Tourism secretary Bernadette Romulo-Puyat. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Beauty * 30% – Personality and stage presence * 30% – Intelligence and wit For the final time, the forty candidates took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the pageant. Each wore the sash and the crown from the local beauty pageant that they won prior to ''Miss Millennial Philippines. Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 10) After their introductory walk, the forty candidates were narrowed down into the Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round. The Top 10 finalists were Lady Justerinnie Santos, Joanna Kalkschmidt, Trisha Carbonell Aceret, Jaila Eunice Ragindin, Danna Rose Socaoco, Chanel Mistyca Villamor Corpuz, Daphne Kyara Marie Real Algarme, Shaila Mae Rebortera, Marrielle Sarmiento, and Nur Shaira Ventura . Final results The Top 10 finalists underwent a final question-and-answer portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested with video questions provided by several Filipino netizens from all over the world. Contestants were given one minute to provide a response. Shaila Mae Rebortera of Cebu was hailed as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2018. She took home ₱500,000, house and lot from Lessandra, and a brand-new Mitsubishi Montero Sport GLS. The first runner-up, Danna Rose Socaoco of Misamis Oriental, was awarded ₱100,000. Meanwhile, Chanel Mistyca Villamor Corpuz of Abra took home ₱75,000 after being declared as the second runner-up. Marrielle Sarmiento of Oriental Mindoro placed as the third-runner up and won ₱50,000''.'' A special prize of ₱100,000 was also awarded to the Bayanihan Queen, which received the highest number of text votes and video views on the official Facebook page of Eat Bulaga!. ''The award was given to Marela Glospeah Caro Juaman of South Cotabato. In addition, a chosen project in her province also received support worth ₱1 million. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the presentation of the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Luane Dy *Ruby Rodriguez *Sarah Lahbati *Vic Sotto *Pauleen Luna *Allan K *Paolo Ballesteros *Maine Mendoza *Pia Guanio *Alden Richards *Jose Manalo Results chart '''Grand coronation day' The grand coronation day was held on Saturday, 27 October 2018 at the New Frontier Theater in Cubao, Quezon City. The show was broadcast live on television. Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 10) The forty candidates were narrowed down into the Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round. The ten remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final interview portion. Final results List of contestants A total of 40 contestants competed in the second edition of Miss Millennial Philippines. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Miss Millennial Philippines Category:Editions of Miss Millennial Philippines Category:2010s Segments Category:2018 Segments Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles Category:Female Pageants Category:Pageants